Preparing food is a time consuming but very important task. The effort that goes into preparing food can be immense. In fact, food and its preparation are major components of the economic activity of the United States.
While preparing food may be time consuming, without proper storage all that work may be wasted. Poorly stored or poorly protected food may become detrimental to health and such can dramatically reduce the attractiveness and desirability of a food product. Contamination such as bacteria, dirt, dust, animal hair and many other types of debris represent problems that can be successfully avoided by proper food protection. Compounding the problem of protecting food is the need to transport food from one location to another. While protecting all food is important, some foodstuffs such as cakes and pies are readily subject to physical damage which can dramatically reduce their value and desirability.
Large foodstuffs such as Bundt-style cakes are particularly difficult to properly store and transport. The widely used and available food storage bags are simply unsuitable for a Bundt-style cake. Bundt-style cake storage and transport requires a large, rigid horizontal support and vertical walls that do not contact the cake. In addition, clear containers are required to properly present the cake. Typically the required horizontal support is provided by a plate of some type. However, providing a protective container that attractively presents the contained Bundt-style cake is problematic. Compounding the problem is that Bundt-style cakes can be easily damaged simply by placing them into or removing them from a box.
Therefore, a storage and transportation container suitable for use with Bundt-style cakes and similarly shaped items would be beneficial. Even more beneficial would be storage and transportation containers for Bundt-style cakes and similarly shaped items that attractively present the contained item. Preferably such storage and transportation containers would be easy to use and would enable easy storage and removal of enclosed Bundt-style cakes or similarly shaped items in a manner that the risk of damage is reduced or avoided.